Meeting The Doe
by Paigeeykins
Summary: A twoshot about James and Lily. In this Lily is goof at transfiguration, I got fed up with reading loads of stories were she wasn't. one in James' piont of veiw, and the other in Lily's.   Enjoy! xx  Rated T just incase!
1. Meeting the Doe

**Hey, I've gotten can't of annoyedm by people saying that Lily is rubbish at Transfiguration, and this idea just popped into my head. It's about how Lily and James got together. Disclaimer: The characters and things that you regognise are not mine, and, sadly, will never be.**

Meeting the Doe

If you asked anyone in the school to list five things about James Potter they would be:

*Handsome

*A trouble maker

*Intelligent

*Loyal to his friends

*And most of all Lily Evens obsessed.

All these things are true, but if there is one thing no one would say was that I was an illegal animagus (A/N Spelling?).

One of my best friends, Remus Lupin, was a werewolf, so me and the rest of our gang, commonly known as the Marauders, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew (A/N I hate him so much, but he has to be mentioned... sadly =[ ), studied for years so we could transform into animals to help him through his 'fury little problem' every month. Soon the worst times of his life turned into the most fun. With us there to help he was able to roam free of the Shrieking Shack, and wonder the Forbidden Forrest on the edge of Hogwarts, famous school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I loved spending time as a Stag, my animagus form, even though I only ever needed to use it once everyone month. I loved the way it felt to run on all fours, it felt like I was flying across the ground, it was almost as good as flying on my broom.

I would disappear for hours and wonder around the forest on my own, exploring parts of it that we didn't have time for on the full moon.

And that's were I found myself on a sunny Saturday morning, walking lazily by the Black Lake, when I spotted a beautiful young doe.

Her hide had a slight reddish tinge, and her head was bent down near the water, drinking it hesitantly.

I approached her slightly, not wanting to scare her away. When my hoof trod on a twig, causing it to snap loudly, she looked up and I was met by the most fantastic green eyes I had ever seen. So green in fact that they reminded me of my love Lily's, and if I didn't know her so well I would of thought that the doe was her. But of course the Head Girl and rule lover would never of became an illegal animagus like me and my friends, and I would of known if she was a registered one. I knew everything about my infatuation, and love of almost seven years. I could tell you everything from her favourite type of jam to her lucky charm, which happens to be a tiny soft toy in the shape of an owl that she keeps with her at all times. And no, I am not a stalker; you just learnt these types of thing when you've been chasing after one person since you first met her.

When the doe saw that her that it was only a young stag that had approached her, I immediately saw her relax.

Looking at her soft coat, I had the sudden urge to run my fingers through it, I have no idea why. But I backed away, and slowly turned back into my human form.

I saw the does eyes widen when she saw a boy in front of her, but she didn't run, which I took for a good sign. I slowly approached her, with my hand stretched out in front of me.

"It's okay I won't hurt you." I said and clicked my tongue, they way you do, and I could of sworn I saw her shake her head in disbelief at my actions. But before I could pay closer attention she edged towards me. When she was close enough I rested my hand on her head, running my fingers through her soft fur.

"You're a pretty girl aren't you?" I asked, and once again I could've sworn I saw her roll her eye's in a very human like fashion, but was distracted when I heard barking in the background.

The doe itched away from me, and looked in the direction of the barking, and just then a shaggy black dog came bounding out of the trees, making the doe inch away even further, but she made no move to run.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" I asked him, not taking my eyes of the brave doe. She tilted her head to the side as I addresses the dog, who turned into my best mate Sirius Black.

"I was bored, so I thought I would come and find you. But I see you have made a new friend." He joked looking at the doe as well, who was coming a closer again, out of curiosity. Pads held his hand out, and tried to call her over to him.

"That's it bright eyes, come over here to uncle Pads, I won't hurt you." She came closer, but instead of nudging her head into his hand, she head butted him in the stomach making him fall flat on his arse.

The doe made I sound, that could of been laughter, and I gladly joined in.

"I don't think she enjoys being called bright eyes." I said.

"I couldn't think of anything else. And in my defence she does have absurdly bright eyes. Remind you of anyone?" he asked nudging me.

"Huh?" I asked, feigning confusion.

"Her eyes kind of looks like Evan's, so much in fact that if she wasn't such a goody-goody, I would be a bit suspicious." I nodded in agreement, and I watched the doe fascinated.

We sat down in the clearing talking quietly, and eventually the doe came and lied down besides use, appearing to be listening to our conversation and jokes intently.

Eventually the whole Marauder group was there, and even Peter noticed how the does eyes looked like my Lily's.

"We better get going Prongs. The Hogsmeade trip is in an hour." Remus said, he was the only one who seemed uneasy in the does presence. I nodded and reluctantly left the doe.

That night, I watched Lily again, and I couldn't help notice the similarities between her and the doe.

The same green eyes. The reddish tint in the does hide. And how gentle they both were.

I was getting more and more suspicious by the second. Could she really be an animagus. It sounded absurd, but it may just be true.

"Remus?" I asked, distracting him from the book that he was reading.

"Hmm?" he signed, still trying to read.

"Do you think it's possible that Lily could be that doe we saw today?" I asked in a hushed tone. He stiffened.

"No, why would she be?" he asked quickly, a little too quickly if you asked me.

I was determined then to find out once and for all.

The next day, I followed Lily all day on the Marauders map, and under my invisibility cloak, hoping that she would go into the forest, so I could know once and for all if she was the doe or not.

I did this for the rest of the week, but she was a good little girl, like she always is, and stayed in classes or in the library, only venturing outside to sit by the lake to talk with her friends, or to sit quietly to read a book.

This was getting me nowhere, onto plan two.

"Lily!" I said excitedly, sitting down next to her near the lake.

"What is it James?" she asked slightly amused. She had quite calling me Potter at the beginning of the year, when she found out that we were going to be heads together.

"I was just wondering if you had seen a doe anywhere near the edge of the lake by the forest." I asked casually.

"A doe?" she asked uninterested. Damn, she wasn't going to make this easy was she?

"Yeah a doe. You know a female deer, kind of like Bambi but bigger."

"First of all, Bambi was a boy, and secondly I know what a doe is." She said angrily.

"Then why ask?" I teased. She sighed, and shook her head.

"I was just wondering why you would of asked me. I spend most of my time in the library studying."

"I dunno, just thought you might of seen her."

"In love are you James." She teased at my dreamy voice.

"Only with you Lily." I smiled at her blush.

"No you don't Potter." She mumbled, stood up and left.

I quickly watched her on the map. Watching her journey up to her dorm, and then back down heading for the forest. Bingo!

I followed her into the forest under my cloak. She travelled further and further in until she looked around her.

"I know you're here James." She sighed.

"How?" I asked slipping off the cloak.

"Because you weren't very subtle when you were asking me about the doe, and I know that when you get an idea in your head you're very persistent." She sighed.

"Figured that out did you?" I asked jokingly.

"When you've been harassed by the same guy for almost seven years it because common knowledge." She said between gritted teeth.

"I haven't harassed you." I defended, hurt evident on my face, even though I tried to hide it.

She just shuck her head again, and mutter 'why me' under her breath.

"Because I love you." I answered her question.

"No you don't." She said angrily. "You only love the thrill of the chase."

"Is that what you think?" anger seeping into my voice as well. How dare she think I was lying about my feelings for her, and okay it was the thrill of the chase at the beginning. But then I got to know her, and my feelings grew from a crush, to infatuation, and finally ended in love.

"Yes, why else would you ask me out every five minutes, but go out with random girls at the same time?" this stung a bit.

"I did that because you always turned me down." I growled. "If you had just said yes..."

"and became another notch on your bedpost? I think not." She scoffed. "If I had said yes you would of dumped me in a week, and I refuse to be that kind of girl." With that she turned and started to stomp away, tears in her eyes

I went to follow her, but before I could she transformed into the beautiful doe and galloped off into the forest.

She was gone for the rest of the day and well into the night. And if it wasn't the full moon then I would've gone out looking for her, but Moony needed me more at the moment.

That night we stayed in the forest, but when we heard someone crying Moony ran straight for the unsuspecting person.

Padfoot and I ran after him, and just got there in time to watch a crying Lily jump back from the wolfs claws, and quickly transform into her animagus form.

She stood on her back legs, and pushed the wolf away from her, and Moony instantly calmed down, but to make sure I pushed her back, and stood in front of her and harm. Padfoot quickly followed suit, snapping out of his shock at seeing Lily, not only break a rule, but a law as well.

She made a frustrated noise, which I took to mean that she was unhappy that we didn't think she could take care of herself.

She kept with us for the rest of the night, helping us move the excited werewolf back into the Shrieking Shack.

"So Evans has been a very naughty girl then." Sirius teased her when we came back into the common room.

"Shut up, idiot." She laughed, pushing him. They continued to tease each other, with Peter joining in occasionally, but she completely ignored me.

"Why'd you do it then bright eyes?" he teased, she pushed him over. "Oi! That hurt!" he protested but she just laughed.

"You should of learnt the first time Padfoot." She teased him back, making him pout.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again.

"Because that nick-name is absolutely redicu..."

"No! I mean why did you become an animagi?" he asked curiously. She sighed.

"Shouldn't we wait until morning, so Remus knows as well?" Peter asked.

"Good point Wormtail." Sirius signed defeated.

"See you in the morning then." Lily said making her escape.

"We won't forget!" Sirius shouted menacingly up the stairs, and we heard her laugh travelling back down in response.

As promised, Sirius dragged us all over to where Lily sat studying quietly in a secluded part of the library, in the muggle fiction section.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us..." Sirius chanted as soon as she was within ear shot.

"I was bored." She answered simply, causing us all to laugh.

"Are you serious?" he asked astonished.

"No, you are." She joked.

"Bad pun Lil." Remus laughed. she just shrugged.

"But why do it Lils?" I asked her, speaking up for the first time. "I mean, you love rules more than anyone else in the school, and not only did you break about a dozen of them, but you also broke a law." I said worried.

"When McGonagall showed us her transformation in third year, I got really interested in it, so I asked her about it. Dumbledore knows about it, and he didn't punish me when he found out. He just congratulated me, and told me to consider registering when I leave school." She shrugged, and I could feel my jaw drop.

"He didn't make you register?" Sirius asked amazed. She just shuck her head, reading a book she had summoned from the nearest shelf.

"That's awesome. It's seems that we have another adventurer to join us on Moony's special time of the month." Sirius laughed loudly.

"Be quite Mr. Black." Madam Vince hissed from across the room.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you." Remus said worriedly.

"Like Prongs would let that happen." Sirius rolled his eyes, and Lily blushed. "He would jump between the two of you in seconds, just like he did last night."

"I am sorry about that Lily." Remus apologised.

"Don't worry about it, I was an idiot for not being in doe mode on the night of the full moon." She reassured him.

"That reminds me." Sirius said. "Why were you out in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night?"

She blushed, and so did I , knowing that I was the reason.

"I-I was just a bit upset." She said looking straight at me.

"What did you do Prongs?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Nothing..." I trailed off.

"Right, nothing." Lily scoffed, and left, tears filling her eyes again.

Remus followed her concerned.

"Honestly Prongs, what did you do that got her that upset?"

"I told her that I loved her." I muttered. He laughed.

"Why would that make her upset? Most girls would be jumping for joy."

"She thought that I was lying, that I only want her for the thrill of the chase. She doesn't want to be like the other girls." I said quoting some of the things she had said to me.

"Tuff luck mate." He said, sobering up a little.

"We need to give you a nick name!" Sirius declared later that night. Sitting next to Lily, draping his arm around her shoulders.

"Please not bright eyes!" she mock begged.

"But it's such a good one... oof." For the third time, Sirius ended up sprawled on the floor, with everyone laughing at him.

"How 'bout Bambi?" Peter supplied.

"A but obvious don't you think?" Remus pointed out.

"You pick one then smarty pants." Sirius teased. Remus thought for a while.

"How about Fawn?" he asks. "As in a young deer."

"I like that." Lily said with a smile.

"I still like bright... OW!"

"Serves you right." Lily said, sticking her tongue out at Sirius.

"Lily, can I speak to you for a moment please?" I asked her. she nodded and followed me out of the common room.

"What... " I kissed her, cutting of whatever it was she was going to say. She tensed, and I was afraid she was going to push me away, but she relaxed slowly. Wrapping her arms around my neck. I responded, deepening the kiss, sighing.

I can't believe I was _snogging_ Lily Evans! The girl I was had pined after for _seven_ long years. And she was snogging me _back!_

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, and deepened the kiss even further.

After _five glorious_ minutes, we had to surface for air.

"I love you Lily." I whispered in her ear. "You're not like any other girl in the entire school. And I promise I won't..." she cut of my speech with another passionate kiss.

"I believe you." She sighed against my lips. I smiled.

"Will you go on a date with me?" I asked, hopefully for the last time, and waited impatiently for her answer. She tortured me with a mock look of concentration on her face.

"I'd like nothing more." She laughed at my relieved expression.

I picked her up, and spun a laughing Lily in a wide circle around the corridor. I put her down and dragged her back into the common room, shouting.

"She said YES!" there was a round of applause from those in the room, and several cheers. Smiling I swooped down and kissed her again, just to show her other admirers, and there were a few, that she was taken.

The applause got louder, and there were a few wolf whistles as well, mostly from Sirius.

"What is going on at this late hour?" McGonagall's voice sounded from the portrait hole.

"Lily-flower has finally said yes to Prongs, my dear Minnie!" Sirius laughed.

Me and Lily broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Well, I'm sure they don't want you all applauding them, so everyone quite down or I'll be giving out detentions." She left, and I could of sworn heard her muttering about Slughorn owing her five galleons.

I laughed and dragged Lily over to a quiet corner, to resume one of many snogging sessions.

I'm glad that I liked spending so much time in my animagus form, or me and Lily might of never gotten together.

**I know I could've probably bragged this out a bit, and made could've made into a proper story easily, but I probably would of forgotten about it after a few chapters lol.**

**Sorry for the many spelling and grammar mistake that are in this story. **

**If you liked it please review... actually just review anyway. =]**


	2. Meeting the Stag

Meeting the Stag

If you asked anyone to list 5 things about Lily Evens they would probably say:

*A redhead with the fiery temper to match

*A rule lover

*A nerd

*Bright green eye's

*And most of all the source behind James Potter's infatuation.

What they would never say, or even consider, would be that I, Lily Evens, was an illegal animagus.

I loved my doe form; it was my escape from the pressures of school work, Head Girl duties and, of course, the sneers and insults of the Slytherins.

When I was a doe, everything was simple and I could have fun and be myself, well as much I could be in an animal form, without being shunned.

That's where I found myself on one sunny Saturday morning, where I was every weekend morning, in the forbidden forest strolling next to the black lake.

I had been there since 6am, and it was nearly 12, and I was getting thirsty. Normally I would've just gone up to the castle, but I was trying to avoid that as much as possible. Today was a Hogsmead weekend, and I was sure that Pot- James, was going to ask me to go with him... again.

That boy honestly didn't understand the word no. True, I thought he was pretty hot, and I had a _tinny _crush on him, but he didn't like me, he just kept asking me because he enjoyed the chase. If I say yes then he'll just throw me aside after a week, and I didn't want that to happen. I would not be another one of his bimbos.

Instead, I inched towards the black lake, and hesitantly leaned forward. It couldn't be that bad, I knew that it was fresh water, and lots of animals drank from it, and I don't think they died from it. I had taken one hesitant drink when I heard a twig snap behind me. My head shot up to scan the tree's, there were lots of thing in this forest who would gladly eat an unsuspecting doe, but there wasn't any monsters behind me, just a dark haired stag. I had to admit, he was quite handsome, I just hoped it wasn't mating season. But as that thought went through my head, the stag transformed into a tall, messy haired boy, formally known as James Potter. I was so shocked that I barely noticed him clicking his tongue at me, like I was some shy horse. I shuck my head in exasperation, but quickly hid it by walking slowly towards him.

I don't know why, but I nudged my head into his palm, and relaxed as I felt his fingers running through my thick pelt.

"You're a pretty girl aren't you?" he asked softly, I rolled my eyes, hoping that he wouldn't notice. Luckily, he seemed distracted by a distant barking, I backed away from him, feeling uneasy by how much I had enjoy him _petting_ me, but I didn't run from him either, I was just too curious.

The barking was coming from a big black, shaggy, dog.

"Padfoot, what are you doing here?" he asked, I cocked my head to one side, Padfoot? But wasn't that...? Just as I was thinking this the dog transformed into Sirius Black, I really shouldn't have been surprised, the two of them are inseparable, and they do everything together. So it was only logical that they become illegal animagus together as well.

"I was bored, so I thought I would come and find you. But I see you've made a new friend." He said jokingly, looking at me as I edged closer.

"That's it bright eyes, come over here to uncle Pads, I won't hurt you." He said. Annoyed, I walked over to him, and head-butted him in the stomach, causing him to fall flat on his arse. I laughed, or whatever doe's do, and James joined in.

"I don't think she enjoys being called bright eyes." He said, and I silently agreed.

"I couldn't think of anything else. And in my defence she does have absurdly bright eyes. Remind you of anyone?" Sirius asked nudging him. Damn, he recognised my eyes. Why did they have to be so recognisable? They're normally my favourite feature, but not today, not if they get me recognised.

"Huh?" he asked, I could tell by his voice that he was lying. If Sirius had noticed my eyes then James certainly would've.

"Her eyes kind of looks like Evans', so much in fact that if she wasn't such a goody-goody, I would be a bit suspicious." He nodded, still not taking his eyes off of me.

I felt relieved, proud that everyone believed that I wouldn't do something as stupid, dangerous, and _illegal_ thing as becoming an animagus.

They sat down then, talking and messing around. I laid down near them, fascinated with how James acted when there was no one around. Sure he was goofing off, but he wasn't being arrogant. He was actually quite funny, when he wasn't hexing random bystanders.

Eventually the whole Marauder group was there, and even Peter, the only Marauder that wasn't handsome or extremely talented, kind of the oddball of the group, noticed the brightness of my eyes.

"We better get going Prongs. The Hogsmeade trip is in an hour." Remus said, he was the only other student who knew I was a doe, and I could tell he was nervous about the others seeing me in doe form, worried that they would join the dots.

He knew about my animagus form because he was the one who helped me with the research, and was there whenever I was working on the incantation, making sure I didn't hurt myself.

They nodded and left, though I could tell that James was a bit reluctant to leave me there, which was sweet of him.

I left shortly after them, and heading straight to Hogsmeade, in the hopes of beating the boys there.

That night Remus pulled me aside.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, knowing that the full moon was going to be here in a week's time, and the build up was more torturous than the actual transformation.

"James is getting suspicious about the doe." He said softly, not daring to link me and 'the doe' together while we were in the crowded common room. "You need to be careful, and keep a low profile." He begged, not wanting to get me into trouble with anyone.

I sighed, and agreed reluctantly.

As soon as I agreed, everything got worse. Death Eater wonna-be's insulted me more often, and were even brave enough to send more curses at me. Because of this I always had my hand in my pocket, curled around my wand, having to put up shields every so often. Normally I would just sneaked out of the castle and run around the forest for a few hours to escape it all, but Potter was tailing me, I just knew it from the mysterious shields that would form if someone sent a jinx at me when I wasn't expecting it. Ramus had told me about James' cloak ages ago, when his infatuation with me took on whole new levels, so that I could be more aware if he was following me.

It just wasn't fare; he was taking away my one escape, the one thing that took me away from everything. I even used my animagus form outside of school, since my seventeenth birthday last year, especially when Petunia has been particularly venomous towards my magic.

It was one of the _few_ things that calmed me down completely, well beside reading, which I was doing more, and more of now. Spending my spare time in the muggle section of the school library, where muggle novels were shelved. No one went to that section. Wizards and witches didn't care about the works of William Shakespeare, or any of the classic muggle novels that I loved. Not many people bothered me there, unless they were pacifically looking for me.

But it wasn't the same, yes reading is a distraction, but there's none of the... adrenaline of shifting forms, no danger involved. When I was reading, I was Lily Evans the nerd, the person everyone thinks I am. But when I'm running through the forest on all fours, in a form that _no one_ would expect, I was someone else, a more reckless version of me. someone that lived in some sort of danger, if only slight, even if the means of doing so where quite dorky.

I just hoped he would give this up soon.

But I was wrong, a week after he saw 'the bright eyed doe' in the forest he came to find me by the lake and started questioning me.

"Lily!" he said excitedly, sitting down next to me, where I sat near the lake.

"What is it James?" I asked slightly amused. I had quite calling me Potter at the beginning of the year, when I found out that we were going to be heads together.

"I was just wondering if you had seen a doe anywhere near the edge of the lake by the forest." he asked casually.

"A doe?" I asked feigning being uninterested, trying not to give away anything.

"Yeah a doe. You know a female deer, kind of like Bambi but bigger."

"First of all, Bambi was a boy, and secondly I know what a doe is." I said angrily, I couldn't help it, he was insulting my intelligence.

"Then why ask?" he teased. I sighed, and shook my head. He was starting to annoy me now.

"I was just wondering why you would have asked me. I spend most of my time in the library studying."

"I dunno, just thought you might of seen her."

"In love are you James." I teased when he used a dreamy voice.

"Only with you Lily." I blushed at this, and he grinned a huge smile. But I quickly got over the embarrassment.

"No you don't Potter." I mumbled madly, stood up and left.

How dare he! Asking me out was one thing, but lying about love was completely different.

I walked up to the common room, and dumped my bag in my dorm and stalked off to the forest. Not giving a crap if he followed me.

I was just to mad, and hurt, to care.

Did he think that I would fall into his arms if he said he loved me, did he just expect me to fall for his lie?

When I got into the forest I knew he was there. I could sense him.

Damn him, did he say that just to figure out if I was the doe he met. I never knew he would stoop so low just. But instead of being mad, like I normally would, I was upset. Upset that he was playing with my feelings. Upset that even though I was growing to like him, maybe even more than that, that if I gave into it then he would just dump me, and break my heart.

"I know you're here James." I sighed.

"How?" He asked slipping off the cloak.

"Because you weren't very subtle when you were asking me about the doe, and I know that when you get an idea in your head you're very persistent." I sighed again, thinking of how he had chased me, for fun, for almost seven long years.

"Figured that out did you?" he asked jokingly, this just made me angry.

"When you've been harassed by the same guy for almost seven years it because common knowledge." I said between gritted teeth, my temper flaring up.

"I haven't harassed you." He defended, hurt evident on his face, even though I could tell he tried to hide it.

I shuck her head again, and mutter 'why me' under my breath.

"Because I love you." he answered my muttered, _rhetorical, _ question.

"No you don't." I said angrily, why was he still saying this? "You only love the thrill of the chase."

"Is that what you think?" anger seeping into his voice as well, even though he had no right to be angry, _he_ was the one messing with _my_ feelings.

"Yes, why else would you ask me out every five minutes, but go out with random girls at the same time?" I yelled at him, causing him to flinch slightly. Well good, served him right.

"I did that because you always turned me down." He growled. "If you had just said yes..."

"and became another notch on your bedpost? I think not." I scoffed, like I would ever stoop to that level. "If I had said yes you would have dumped me in a week, and I refuse to be that kind of girl."

After saying that I turned away from him, trying to hide the tears that where welling up into my eyes, and ran into the forest and transformed.

I just didn't care if he knew now, I was just too hurt.

I ran, and ran, deeper into the forest than I had ever been before. Passing by a herd of centres, but didn't care.

I just had to keep running. I knew I was running away from him, but I didn't care.

Yelling at him, telling him exactly what I feared if I just said that one simple word, made me realise how deep my feelings for him had grown. It was scary, and hurt me because I knew I couldn't act on them.

But I preferred this hurt to the hurt I knew I would feel if I gave in, and said yes, and let him walk all over my heart.

I ran until I collapsed in exhaustion. I shifted back into my normal form, and cried, not noticing that it was getting dark.

I fell asleep against a tree, but woke up with a start when, when I heard a very loud bird call from one of the trees surrounding me.

I got up, and started walking around, trying to find somewhere I recognised, so I could get out of here.

But I was to exhausted, and still hurt with my earlier epiphany, and sat down on a fallen tree in a clearing, continuing with my earlier crying.

I was so distracted, that I didn't even notice the full moon in the sky.

I heard a growl from behind me. I quickly and saw a werewolf, Remus, behind me. He must of smelled my trail, or his sharp senses had picked up my crying. I mentally scolded myself, and I jumped back from his sharp claws, transforming instantly. I fared onto my hind legs, and pushed him away from me. Once the human smell was gone, he calmed down instantly, but then the dark haired stag that I had met a week ago, stood between us, and a shaggy black dog soon followed.

I gave an exasperated sigh; did they really think that I couldn't take care of myself? Because I could, I wasn't as weak as they thought.

I stayed with the three of them for the rest of the night, Peter had somehow made the difficult change into a rat, I suspected that he had to get a lot of help from the others to achieve this, just to prove to them that I wasn't as defenceless as they seemed to think I was.

I helped them move Remus back into the shrieking shack, I could tell by the way the others acted around him that he wasn't acting the way he normally would, he was probably still worked up from catching me while I was human.

"So Evans has been a very naughty girl then." Sirius teased me when we arrived back into the common room after a long, and tiring night.

"Shut up, idiot." I laughed, pushing him. We carried on teasing each other for a while, Peter even joining in at some points, but I refused to acknowledge James. I didn't want to break down crying in front of him.

"Why'd you do it then bright eyes?" he teased me, and I pushed him over, just like I had the first time he had called me that. "Oi! That hurt!" he protested but I just laughed, I couldn't help it, the look on his face was just priceless.

"You should have learnt the first time Padfoot." I teased him back, using his nickname now that I knew what they meant, making him pout.

"Why did you do it?" he asked again.

"Because that nick-name is absolutely redicu..."

"No! I mean why did you become and animagi?" he asked curiously. I sighed, his question was easy enough, but I didn't want tell anyone what I got from being an animagus, I didn't even tell Remus my true reason for it. He thought I did it because I wanted to see if I could, which is true, but it was more than that. I wanted to prove that 'mudbloods' could do whatever pure bloods could. It was proving my worth, and my secret form of defiance to the beliefs of many.

"Shouldn't we wait until morning, so Remus knows as well?" Peter asked.

"Good point Wormtail." Sirius signed defeated.

"See you in the morning then." I said making my escape, relieved that I didn't have to go into it. I knew that if I had told them now, then they would defiantly pick up on the fact that I wasn't telling them everything, and they would push me until they knew everything.

"We won't forget!" Sirius shouted menacingly up the stairs, I just laughed. I knew they wouldn't forget, I was just happy I had some more time to gather my composure, still a bit raw from my earlier emotional breakdown.

I was sitting in my favourite spot in the library when Sirius dragged the rest of the Marauders over to me.

"Tell us, tell us, tell us..." Sirius chanted as soon as he was within ear shot.

"I was bored." I answered simply, causing them all to laugh.

"Are you serious?" he asked astonished.

"No, you are." I joked.

"Bad pun Lil." Remus laughed. I just shrugged, trying to stall them.

"But why do it Lils?" James asked me, speaking up for the first time. "I mean, you love rules more than anyone else in the school, and not only did you break about a dozen of them, but you also broke a law." he said, sounding worried. I don't know why, I had everything perfectly under control, and as long as I was careful, the ministry wouldn't find out.

"When McGonagall showed us her transformation in third year, I got really interested in it, so I asked her about it. Dumbledore knows about it, and he didn't punish me when he found out. He just congratulated me, and told me to consider registering when I leave school." I shrugged, and watched James' jaw drop.

"He didn't make you register?" Sirius asked amazed. I just shuck her head, reading a book I had just summoned from the nearest shelf, Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"That's awesome. It's seems that we have another adventurer to join us on Moony's special time of the month." Sirius laughed loudly.

"Be quite Mr. Black." Madam Vince hissed from across the room.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to hurt you." Remus said worriedly.

"Like Prongs would let that happen." Sirius rolled his eyes, and I blushed, it was true, but it was probably out of a moronic sense of shiverly. "He would jump between the two of you in seconds, just like he did last night."

"I am sorry about that Lily." Remus apologised sincerely, I just waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. I was an idiot for being not being in doe mode on the night of the full moon." I reassured him, knowing it was true. I knew about his 'fury little problem' as the Marauders liked to call it, and I should of been more aware. It was my own fault that I put him in that situation.

night?"

Jame's blushed, and so did I , knowing that our argument was the reason behind my break down.

"I-I was just a bit upset." I said, I couldn't help but send a look his way.

"What did you do Prongs?" Remus asked him worriedly.

"Nothing..." he trailed off. Of corse he would say that. He didn't really care. I knew that... but why did I still feel so hurt by what he said

"Right, nothing." I scoffed madly, and left, tears filling my eyes again. I needed to get out of there, maybe back to the farest. I felt safe there, even though it was probably, _defiantly_, the most dangerous place in the whole of Hogwarts, which is saying something.

Remus followed me out of the library, and grabbed my arm softly.

"What did he do Lils?" he asked me gently. The tears that had filled my eyes in the library now flowed free.

He pulled me into a hug, and I told him the story.

"I like him Remus, I do, but I can't be in a relationship with him. I would just be setting myself up for heart break." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Lils, you need to give him a chance. He really does love you." He said softly, but forcefully, making sure that I understood what he was saying.

"But..."

"Lily, listen, I know he's screwed up in the past, and I understand how you feel. But James would never do anything to hurt you. Just say yes, you'll both be happier if you do." He paysed for a moment, letting me take in everything he had said.

"Promise me that you'll at least think about it." I nodded.

I trusted Remus, and I knew that he would lie to me about something this important.

I thought about what he said for the rest of the day.

_Should I say yes?_ I played with the idea of dating James, and the thought made my heart flutter.

"We need to give you a nick name!" Sirius declared later that night. Sitting next to me and draping his arm around my shoulders.

"Please not bright eyes!" I mock begged, I really hated that name.

"But it's such a good one... oof." For the third time, I pushed Sirius over so he was sprawled on the floor, with everyone laughing at him.

"How 'bout Bambi?" Peter supplied.

"A bit obvious don't you think?" Remus pointed out.

"You pick one then smarty pants." Sirius teased. Remus thought for a while.

"How about Fawn?" he asks. "As in a young deer."

"I like that." I said with a smile, it was way better than bright eyes.

"I still like bright... OW!"

"Serves you right." I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Lily, can I speak to you for a moment please?" James asked me. I nodded and followed him out of the common room, intrigued with what he had to say .

"What... " He kissed me, cutting off my question. I tensed, surprised by his sudden move, but relaxed slowly into his arms, and wrapping my arms around his neck. He responded, and deepened the kiss. He let out a content sign, as we tried to get as close to each other as we could.

I can't believe I was _snogging _James Potter! The guy that had asked me out every chance he got for _seven_ long years.

He ran my tongue on my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obliged immediately, and he deepened the kiss even further.

After _five glorious_ minutes, we had to surface for air.

"I love you Lily." he whispered in my ear, and for once I believed it. "You're not like any other girl in the entire school. And I promise I won't..." I cut of his speech with another passionate kiss, just like he had done to me earlier.

"I believe you." I sighed against his lips, and I felt him smile against my lips.

"Will you go on a date with me?" He asked, and waited impatiently for my answer.

I couldn't help but torture him for a bit, arranging my features into a mock look of concentration.

"I'd like nothing more." I said, and laughed at his relieved expression.

He picked me up, and spun me in a wide circle around the corridor, and I couldn't help but laugh at his antics. He put me down and dragged me back into the common room, shouting.

"She said YES!" there was a round of applause from those in the room, and several cheers. Smiling he swooped down and kissed me once more, I gladly kissed him back, knowing that he was probably only kissing me in front of everyone as a warning to anyone he viewed as a threat, but I didn't mind. Now, at least, his fan club knew that he was off limits.

The applause got louder, and there were a few wolf whistles as well, mostly from Sirius.

"What is going on at this late hour?" McGonagall's voice sounded from the portrait hole.

"Lily-flower has finally said yes to Prongs, my dear Minnie!" Sirius laughed.

Me and James broke apart, blushing furiously.

"Well, I'm sure they don't want you all applauding them, so everyone quite down or I'll be giving out detentions." She left, and I could have sworn I heard her muttering about Slughorn owing her five galleons.

James laughed and dragged me over to a quiet corner, to resume one of many snogging sessions.

I'm glad that I liked spending so much time in my animagus form, or we might have never gotten together.


	3. adoption notice

Hey guy's. It's been a while since I've updated any of my stories so I'm putting them all up for adoption!

I haven't had time to keep up with any of my stories because I had a lot of course work to do and I was rushed off my feet with all that, and I haven't had any good idea's for them.

If you're interested in this story or any of my others then just let me know by sending me a PM, all I ask if that you take good care of them.


End file.
